Surrealista
by Ross Yellow
Summary: Ding dong, ding dong… Mire al techo blanco como exigiendo una explicación divina de ¿por qué no me dejaban en paz, era mucho pedir? Entonces… Pasaron varias cosas a la vez. One shot


-Ciertas groserías.

-Cierto lemmon.

-Y es primer Naruto & Hinata.

-Piedad, por favor...

* * *

><p>Surrealista<p>

_One shot_

Estaba ido, y no literalmente. Estaba ido a la mierda.

Lo único de este día, es que el semestre que me tenía la vida podrida había terminado. Y lo único que deseaba era dormir y comer ramen hasta hartarme. De esa manera quería pasarme los días hasta el próximo semestre, gastarme un pedo con mis amigos, trasnocharme, por una que otra resaca, un buen polvo sin compromisos cada treinta días, y _más ramen. _

_Sí…_ Ya estaba empalmándome el final de semestre y joder… Ya sentía la vagancia pulular por mi torrente sanguíneo, después del montón de esfuerzo sobrehumano que me había requerido para mantenerme cuerdo en el semestre y estudiar, sobre todo eso.

Me esperaban tres meses muy bonitos de libertad, y sentía las neuronas bailar. El hormigueo en los pies me recordó de seguir caminando, escaneando en panorámica a ver si reconocía alguno de mis amigos. Pero qué… La facultad estaba casi desértica. Apreté el paso y me encontré con el estacionamiento en las mismas condiciones, tan solo falto que la gran bola de heno pasara en frente de mis narices, como para añadirle más ironía a la frase que me rondaba _"lárgate de una vez, pendejo"._

Y el momento que me tomo darme cuenta del tiempo que estaba perdiendo en merodear, ya Sasuke me hubiera llamado idiota unas catorce veces, y con toda la razón. Y pensar en mi mejor amigo y compañero de apartamento en ese momento fue como una señal divina, que se me presento con la luz roja del semáforo en una intercepción.

Recordándome a mí mismo que lo que quería era yacer como una morsa el apartamento sin reparo alguno y hasta que me salieran raíces, tanteé el contenido del bolsillo derecho de mi suéter hasta dar con el móvil. Busque su número, marque y espere que a él muy cabrón le diera por contestar.

_Por varias razones. _

Al séptimo repique.

–Habla. – espetó del otro lado de la línea.

–Estoy por llegar al apartamento, solo para que sepas. – previne. En primera porque si él en Sakura se encontraban en plena faena, no quería almacenar recuerdos de esa índole, y segundo lo que menos quería era estar más o menos al tanto de cuanto él y su novia se recreaban.

–Ya te lo he dicho idiota, no estoy interesado en tus propuestas homosexuales e indecentes. – bufó con desinterés.

Y fue inevitable que me partiera de la risa. Se la había puesto demasiado fácil.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana con el apartamento? – inquirí tomando una curva.

–Afirmativo, pasaré todo el fin de semana con Sakura. – admitió.

–Copiado, nos vemos el lunes, cambio y fuera. – solté.

Ah, iba a ser un buen día después de todo. Suspiré.

Despreocupado y tranquilo llegue y me instale en el apartamento. Me dirigí a mi cuarto donde lance el suéter y el bolso sin prestar mucho cuidado, estaba más interesado en organizar prioridades. Primero, una buena ducha, segundo, un buen atraco de ramen, y tercero, sintonizar algo _interesante_ por _HBO o Movie City._

Me desvestí en un santiamén y arrastre una toalla hasta el baño, todo se desarrollaba con total normalidad hasta que un señor relámpago estremeció todo el edificio, las luces tintinearon, amenazando con un bajón de luz. En medio de la sorpresa y de la confusión de la bipolaridad del clima levante la cabeza y mire por la ventana. Ya empezaba a llover, y la cosa no era para nada amistosa.

Bueno… Pero, después de todo un clima así terminaba de complementar mi faena de holgazanear debidamente.

– ¡Mierda! – me queje. Pues todo no podía ser perfecto, y el que cayera shampo en los ojos me lo confirmo.

Algo cabreado termine de ducharme, y retorne a mi habitación resbalando y zigzagueando peligrosamente por todo el pasillo. Me calcé un bóxer gris y un short de algodón y del mismo color, y termine por pasarme una franela azul por encima de la cabeza. Y como niño obediente que quiere a su maestra me enfile, pero en busca de la nevera. Y allí fieles e intactos estaban mis fieles tarros de ramen.

_Oh, sí…_

Y estaba tan concentrado en mi banquete, que ya lo estaba saboreando, tenía hecha agua la boca y… Entonces alguien llamo a la puerta.

_Ding dong, ding dong…_

Mire al techo blanco como exigiendo una explicación divina de ¿por qué no me dejaban en paz, era mucho pedir?

¿Qué no adivinaba? El shampo no basto, y de alguna manera el dedo pulgar de la mano derecha resbalo por el mango del cucharon y cayó de cabeza en el caldo del ramen, el cual _por supuesto_ estaba hirviendo.

Un montón de groserías se me acumularon en la boca, más no alcance a pronunciar alguna entendible, pues me había llevado el dedo a la boca y había decidido abrirle la puerta al hijo de la gran…

No termine mi frase, en vez gire el pomo de la puerta medio exasperado y tire de ella. Y estaba mentalmente preparado para insultar a quien fuera que fuese, y estaba jurando que eran alguno de mis amigos.

Entonces… Pasaron varias cosas a la vez.

_Enmudecí._

_La lengua se enredo como un tapete._

_Tosí._

_Y la reconocí. _

Un metro sesenta y dos cuando mucho, piel blanca para remordimiento de las perlas, ojos grises expectantes, cabello negro con unos perfectos reflejos castaños más claros, tan bonita, tan natural, y _tan mojada._

Porque a ella parecía haberle caído todo el diluvio de afuera, encima.

– ¿Hinata? – pregunté queriendo confirmar de que su presencia no era alguna ilusión.

–Hola, Naruto. – saludó temblando.

_Sí, era ella._

–Pasa, pasa. – le apure dejándola pasar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

–Disculpa que no haya avisado antes. – se excuso cuando estuvo otra vez frente a mí. –Es que andaba por acá cerca cuando empezó a llover y…– trato de explicar.

–No te preocupes. – le tranquilice. –Tienes que quitarte esa ropa. – aseveré empujándola hacia el pasillo en busca del baño. –Espera aquí, voy a traerte algo para que te cambies. – avise dejándola en el baño para ir a mi habitación.

Di con un suéter y un short limpio para ella. Al regresar la encontré sentada sobre el inodoro. Tan tranquila.

–Ten. – le ofrecí.

–Muchas gracias. – esbozó y me regalo una sonrisa.

–Deberías darte una ducha, ya sabes, para que no…– trata de explicar lo que era obvio.

–Está bien. – accedió.

Obviamente no iba a quedarme allí para contemplar cómo se desvestía, por mucho que me apeteciera.

–Estaré en la cocina. – le dije antes de cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de mí, la vi asentir.

Y cuando la luz del baño dejo de iluminar el pasillo, volví a la cocina suspirando.

El ramen ya borboteaba, listo. Apague la hornilla y me recosté contra una de las paredes.

Alguien por allí quería joderme la paciencia.

¿Por qué Hinata se aparecía en el apartamento en medio de un diluvio, cuándo me encontraba solo?

¿Alguien tenía una idea de lo mucho que me gustaba esa mujer?

¿Alguien tenía una idea de lo mucho que me costaba no hacerme ilusiones con ella?

¿Y ahora esto?

La madera del suelo crujió avisando de que ya se había bañado, y de que cargaba mi ropa puesta.

Y mi sospecha era cierta, a pesar de no medir un metro ochenta y nueve, aquel suéter y aquel short le iban de maravilla, pero ella no tenía porque enterarse ¿o sí?

–Voy a poner a secar esto. – indico mostrándome la ropa mojada que llevaba en sus brazos.

–Si gusta puedo ponerla a secar y a lavar. – le sugerí.

– ¿Puedes? – atajo.

Me reí con gusto antes de señalarle con la cabeza que me siguiera al cuarto de lavado.

Encendí la luz, del cuartito y puse la lavadora a llenarse, ella dejo la ropa sobre la secadora y se paro frente a mí.

–Te sienta hacer esta labor. – se mofó.

–Anda tómame una foto y muéstrala el semestre que viene en la universidad. – agregué.

–Eso suena prometedor. – apunto.

–Tanto tiempo estudiando juntos ¿Y hasta ahora es que te das cuenta de que soy todo un encanto? – resople fingiendo estar muy dolido por su comentario.

–Es que hasta ahora es que maduras. – aseveró.

Justo allí estallamos en carcajadas. Se había robado el premio con ese chiste, que algo de cierto tenía.

Detrás de mí la lavadora emitió un pitido, avisando del tope de agua. Me hice a un lado y deje que Hinata echara su ropa, le pase el detergente y el suavizante para que hiciera el resto.

– ¿No se te partió una uña? – ironicé mientras volvíamos a la cocina.

–Estoy ilesa. – resopló tratando de disimular las ganas que tenía de reírse.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunté.

–Sorpréndeme. – pidió.

–Ramen, querida, ramen, eso es lo que tengo para ti. – me defendí.

–Ah… Me anoto entonces. – soltó.

Serví mi preciada comida en dos generosos tazones y los lleve a la barra de la cocina, junto con dos vasos de té de limón frío.

Mientras nos dábamos el atraco, aproveche de ponerme al día con ella.

– ¿Y qué andabas haciendo por acá cerca? – inquirí.

–Estaba asistiendo a un taller de diseño del mueble y del color. – contesto muy tranquila.

– ¿Ya aprendiste que hay colores más bonitos que el amarillo? – me burle, haciendo referencia a su color favorito.

La vi toser, para después de enderezarse y sacarme la lengua.

–El amarillo representa muchas cosas, no solo a tu cabello. – comentó.

–Ah, si te estás muriendo por tener hijos rubios, yo puedo asegurártelos, pues soy la eficiencia hecha persona. – admití.

Esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso de Hinata, y estallo a carcajadas, que me contagiaron.

Y aún riéndonos de aquello, lavábamos los platos.

– ¿Quieres ver alguna película? – me preguntó.

–Mmm, sigue leyéndome el pensamiento. – le pedí, mientras le pasaba un plato, pues ella los estaba secando.

–Creo que hoy van a pasar _Kill Bill uno y dos _por HBO. – recordó.

_Por esa, y por muchas cosas más es que me gusta tanto. _

Hinata ara distinta a cualquier otra chica que hubiera podido tener como novia. Y de un tiempo para acá había dado en clavo de todo el asunto. La conocí en la secundaria cuando estaba por cumplir dieciséis años, y mis padres habían decidido cambiarme de una escuela exclusiva para "señoritos" a una nueva escuela privada pero mixta, y el grupo de estudio se convirtió en algo más, y hasta el día de hoy somos grandes amigos, Hinata incluida. Aunque para mí ella estaba en la categoría de _amiga con material de novia. _Sin embargo en aquel tiempo y hasta hace un año, Hinata había tenido una relación intermitente con Kiba. Y yo me había enterado de muchas de esa su relación porque de alguna manera Hinata había encontrado un refugio en mí, prácticamente desde el día en que le pregunte donde quedaba el laboratorio de química siete años atrás. En mí cumpleaños número diecisiete ella me aseguro que me buscaba porque la ayudaba a reunir el coraje para defenderse de Neji, su primo sobreprotector, y la alejaba de Kiba cuando era necesario. De modo qué, al enterarme de todo aquello –y con mucho esfuerzo– le di a Hinata un lugar entre mis amigos, claro que a veces fallaba, existían aquellos momentos en los que albergaba la esperanza de que me viese distinto, así como la veía en mi silencio.

_Sólo para mí, porque en mis brazos tenía espacio de sobra para ella, y la final… Ella podía acapararme en cualquier sentido que se le apeteciera._

Y claro, había tenido novias, parejas, rebusques y demás… Y algo que ellas tenían en común, es que eran diferentes a Hinata.

Ninguna tenía su delicadeza y su dulzura al pronunciar y explicar las cosas. Ninguna poseía aquella impredecible y agradable inocencia que se manifestaba en sus mejillas y se grababan en mi memoria.

Y soy masoquista, porque prefiero tenerla así, a no tenerla en mi vida.

– ¿Cuántas veces hemos visto esta película? – me preguntó mientras nos acomodábamos en el mueble.

–Ya perdí la cuenta. – contesté. –Total, nunca nos aburrimos de verla. – atajé.

Me echo una mirada de complicidad antes de echarse sobre un costado, y hacerse un ovillo, con la cabeza y las manos sobre un cojín y las puntas de los dedos de sus pies apenas me tocaba el muslo, pues me había dejado caer a su lado, a todas mis anchas, pero procurando dejarle espacio.

Ya comenzaban los anuncios previos a la película, reparé en como los dedos que apenas me tocaban se movían con cierta impaciencia. Me reí, pues después de las incontables veces que había visto la película aún no se aguantaba. También me di cuenta de otra cosa, tenía un moretón en el tobillo, aquello parecía un esguince leve, pero sin tratar.

– ¿Qué te paso allí? – inquirí levantándome para evaluar mejor.

–Hace como tres días salí disparada de casa, y pise mal en uno de los escalones de la entrada. – murmuró como tratando de restar interés.

La reprobé con la mirada y fui al estante más cercano a ver si encontraba el tratamiento mentolado que había usado y dejado por allí unos días atrás.

–Déjame ver. – le pedí volviendo a tomar asiento, palmeé mi muslo para que dejará el pie lastimado allí.

–Eso no es nada. – soltó y si erguió con la clara intensión de querer escapara.

– ¿Quién está estudiando traumatología, tú o yo? – esboce mordazmente.

La escuche amortiguar un quejido cuando pase mis manos untadas sobre el tobillo.

–Ah vamos, tampoco está tan mal. – agregué para que relajara.

–No estoy poniendo en dudas tus años de estudios, es que a diferencia de ti, yo no he tenido algún esguince, disloque o fractura en mi cuerpo, además esa cosa esta muy fría. – se quejo con clara voz de soprano.

Me reí con ganas, y empecé a masajear la zona lastimada mientras ella pegaba brinquitos y se quejaba despacito.

–Ya pasara. – recordé. –Sólo hay que calentar un poco y los tendones contraídos se irán soltando. – aclare.

–Aja…– suspiro.

Después de varios minutos se fue tranquilizando, y no fue gracias a la película pues no me quitaba los ojos encima, pues muy probablemente estuviera jurando que en cualquier momento realizaría alguna maniobra para librarla del esguince de una vez por todas.

–Ya, ya. – repetí cuando hube terminado, deje su pie sobre uno de los cojines y fui a lavarme las manos.

Cuando regrese reparé en que nos habíamos perdido ciertas partes de la película y que ella se había vuelto acomodar, parecía estar aguardando por mí.

–Gracias. – murmuró cuando estuve frente a ella.

–No fue nada. – resoplé. – ¿Quieres cotufas? – pregunté.

–No, tan solo haz el favor de quedarte quieto, y escúchame un momento. – exigió.

Esperaba una retahíla y un monologo encantador de las mil maneras en que podía agradecerme. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que iba hacer. Porque la vi arrodillarse sobre el mueble, descansando su peso sobre la parte posterior de sus muslos y sus pantorrillas.

Cuando hizo una mueca de dolor al pasar el pie, me moví para ayudarla pero ella me lo impidió.

–Quieto. – reiteró.

Me quede muy quieto interpelándola con la mirada.

–Te estoy dando las gracias, y no es solo por haberme tratado el esguince.

Supongo que ella debió haber visto el gran signo de interrogación flotando sobre mi cabeza, porque yo no tenía idea de por dónde iban los tiros.

–Es que tú… Siempre has estado allí para mí de manera incondicional, sin importar dónde, cuándo, y cómo…– trato de explicar.

–He estado allí porque quiero, porque eres mi amiga y porque…–

– ¿Quieres callarte? – me grito. – ¡¿No te das cuenta de que lo que trato de decirte es que me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importas? – grito exasperada.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante. Y no tuve tiempo de procesar todo aquello. Porque la vi estremecerse. Me apresure a abrazarla.

–Soy una idiota. – la escuché repetir una y otra vez de manera amortiguada, pues había hundido el rostro en los brazos y en la tele del suéter y parecía imposible sacarla de allí.

–Hinata. – le llame. –Mírame, por favor…– le pedí.

Su reacción me había conmovido, me había calado tan hondo que, me parecía surrealista.

Cuando por fin accedió a levantar la cara, vi en el cristal de sus ojos, lo que había esperado por mucho tiempo, ella me quería.

–Perdóname. – me rogo. –Perdóname por todo el tiempo que paso, perdóname, Naruto. – con lágrimas a punto de desbordar.

Llevé mis manos a su rostro y no deje que las lágrimas tocaran sus mejillas.

–Todo está bien. – aseguré. –Aún si te hubiera tomado tres años o más decirme todo esto, al igual que hoy te hubiera correspondido. – juré.

La vi aclararse la garganta, y su sonrisa ilumino la habitación.

– ¿Ahora todo está bien? – me preguntó.

–No hay porque hacer inventario. – atajé.

Se carcajeó antes de acercarse más.

–Pensaba decírtelo de otra manera, te grite. – se disculpó.

–Fue muy peculiar. – ataje.

–Es que no tenías intensiones de dejarme hablar. – se quejo.

–De alguna manera tenía que _tratar _de volverme inmune a tus encantos. – agregué, estirando una mano para acariciarle una mejilla.

Ella se inclino contra mi mejilla ante el contacto.

– ¿Me dejas darte un beso? – pidió tímidamente y con las mejillas ardiendo.

– ¿Con qué intensión? – quise saber.

–Deja que te termine de convencer. – esbozo.

–Muéstrame tus argumentos. – solté.

Nuestros ojos se cerraron a la par, y cuando sus labios entraron en contacto con los míos se paró todo, menos el corazón.

El almíbar de sus labios me nublo razón, y el estremecimiento que me recorrió fue tan satisfactorio y sosegador.

La calma y en el pequeño especio que nuestros labios tardaban en encontrarse, daban paso a la realidad.

Sus labios dejaron los míos en medio de un suspiro. Abrí los ojos y me la encontré sonriendo con el aquel matiz de pillería tan complaciente.

– ¿Satisfecho? – ironizó.

–Bastante cerca de estarlo. – apunte.

Me estiré para volver alcanzarla y me recibió gustosa. Llevando sus manos a mi cabello, acariciándome el cuello, aumentando el ritmo sin ninguna prisa. Llevábamos tiempo aprendiendo del nuevo tipo de contacto que había surgido entre nosotros, y de repente, y con mucha seguridad paso una de sus piernas sobre las mías y se sentó en mi cintura. En ese momento, quise decirle lo mucho que la quería, que de ahora en adelante podía rogar de rodillas por un beso suyo, pero, la fiereza con las que sus labios arremetieron, y con las que sus manos me rozaron el cabello de la nuca, acabo sentenciando que por primera vez en mucho tiempo _ella y yo_ estábamos en la misa página.

–Hinata…– Jadeé cuando decidí descubrir la su figura, y la suavidad de su piel de perla tibia.

Me enderecé y de esa manera nuestros cuerpos estuvieron separados por pocos centímetros de ropa, la cual parecía nada porque éramos incapaces de separarnos. Ella solo trepaba sobre mí, apretando su cuerpo contra el mío dejándome percibir aquellos deliciosos contornos y curvas. En un momento se dejo caer, y sus caderas se apretaron, yendo y viniendo sobre mí.

_Aquello me sonaba demasiado._

– ¿Estás segura? – quise saber pues ya comenzaba a perder los estribos.

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – me encaro.

–Estoy hablando en serio. – reprendí contra sus labios.

Y en ese momento se detuvo.

–Si hay alguna persona de la que siempre he estado segura, es de ti. – afirmo.

–Joder, me gustó como sonó eso. – admití, extasiado.

_Y era definitivo e fin de semana holgazaneando, iba a pasármelo por alto._

La ropa se escurrió de nuestros cuerpos hasta el suelo, los besos, las caricias y los suspiros quedaron entre ambos.

Y parecíamos destinados a encajar, desde el punto en que nuestros se encontraban una y otra vez, hasta donde su mano se afincaba en mi pecho, y los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban contra ella. Donde sus gemidos amortiguados se apagaban en mi oído, y porque su nombre salía de mis labios al sentir su entrega.

Apenas atisbe al ronroneo de tela del espaldar del mueble, detrás de mí de donde ella se estaba sosteniendo, y de que el agarre de mis manos a sus caderas se había afianzado, el clímax amenazaba con fulminarnos.

En un mismo compás de tiempo su cuerpo descanso sobre mí, y volví a quedarme sin aliento abrumado, de saber que aún estando extenuada, y con la piel mojada no dejaba de ser la mujer condenadamente dulce, que me traía loco.

–Eres perfecta. – tuve que decirle.

–Y tú estás divino. – atajo.

_Y esa fue la primera de muchas noches a su lado._

Y con la primera de ellas me bastó que cada día que la había esperado, había valido la pena.

Y con la primera mañana que nos acarició la piel tuve la certeza de que ella no se iría de mi lado.

Y que con ella muchas cosas parecen surrealistas, pero a la final no lo son, porque ella ya está conmigo.

* * *

><p>Ah, aún no asimilo que haya tenido los ovarios para escribir este one shot. Pero, no mentiré. Me gusta, y estoy contenta con lo que resulto.<p>

¿Han escuchado Doo-Woops & Hoolingans de Bruno Mars? Aunque el album no tienen nada que ver con la historia en sí, pudiera decir que la melodía de las canciones me animo a escribirlo, estaba absorta y me abarco un ataque de decisión, empecé a escribir y en dos días estuvo listo.

Trate de reflejar alguna de las cosas que me han pasado últimamente a través de Hinata. Yo dije: ¡Cállate y déjame en paz! :3 Y obviamente, no paso lo mismo. Tal vez esto sea el reflejo de lo que hubiera querido que pasara pero que... Ya es tarde.

Bueno, ahora... Voy con la historia.

¿Qué Naruto no es un encanto? A mí siempre me parece que es adorable.

¿Y Hinata? Ella es un encanto. Para mí están destinados :3

Ojalá a Kishimoto le de por juntarlos en el manga, porque si no vamos a tener un grande y serio problema.

Espero que le hayas gustado, y si quieren comentar, favoritear y agregar alertas, bienvenidos y bienvenidas sean. Y cualquier otra cosa que quieran enviar será bien recibida ;)

Y sólo una pequeña sugerencia, tómense el tiempo y registrense en la página :)

Me despido con un montón de besitos. Feliz fin de semana y pásenla bien :D


End file.
